


The Switch

by Eve_Fics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civil War Fix-It, M/M, Not Avengers:Infinity War Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Fics/pseuds/Eve_Fics
Summary: (Working Title)In one universe Peter Parker was called by Tony Stark to help detain the now-fugitive Steve Rogers and his merry men at an airport in Germany; In another one Peter Stark-Rogers was going on vacation with his family after weeks of fighting different villains as a well deserved break in Germany--These stories are about to intertwine in an unexpected way.





	1. The Switch

Peter Benjamin Parker was an average teenager from Queens.

Or he used to be anyway, before the whole radioactive spider bite and all that. Or the whole meeting Tony Stark and getting the new suit.

Well yeah other than that he was just average Peter Parker.

Peter was content to use his powers for good, preventing crimes around his neighborhood ( general Queens area was his turf). There weren’t many superheroes looking out for the little guy after all. If he was being brutally honest the death of his Uncle Ben had been a true wake up call to use his powers for good rather than not use them at all.

He took it upon himself to help keep the streets safe from crime so that others wouldn’t have to go through what he and Aunt May had to. Peter would put of his red hoodie, blue pants, red ski mask and black fingerless gloves and suddenly he was Spider-Man. He would most commonly take it upon himself to do some nightly patrolling around, as well as after school. People generally liked him, the occasional grump and mugger did not, and even got some pretty short videos of him on YouTube. He was a pretty low level hero, technically vigilante, and he was fine with that. He was only 14 and just understanding how his powers worked. After months of hard work Peter thought life was pretty good that is until that day.

It came to a surprise to him when _the_ Tony Stark was waiting for him in his living room along with his Aunt May. It seemed like the billionaire lied to his aunt, something about some grant or something, but Peter just went along with it.

What came as a bigger shock was the fact that the man knew his secret; that he was Spider-Man.

Peter panicked wanting to know how he knew and if anyone else would find out but the man had an air of command and with one look Peter forgot of his worries and listened.

And now, now he was in Berlin ( As in _Berlin, Germany_ . As in _Europe_ ) with a new Spider-Man suit ( given to him by _the_ Tony Stark) about to fight the _Avengers_ ( well rouge Avengers but _Avengers_ nonetheless).

How had his life escalated this much? He wondered in the midst of nervousness and excitement as he recorded a video with his spider camera and waited for Iron-Man’s signal.

From the bits that he received about this whole ‘ _War’_ as Mr.Stark had put it ( though Peter liked to think of it as a Civil War) Captain America believed he was doing the right thing. There was an issue regarding an Accord given to them by the U.N. Apparently Mr. Stark was in favor of agreeing with the government’s commands while Captain and the others did not believe so. He remembered hearing Happy mutter something about a Winter Soldier not helping the situation through the darkened glass that was between him and Peter. It wasn’t his fault that his super hearing still picked it up.

Before he could think about it further he heard a distinct yell;

“Underoos!”

* * *

 

Peter was a cheerful toddler who recently began to talk in two-word sentences. He lived a pretty normal life, in his opinion.

He started his mornings with a morning kiss from either dad or pops before he groggily made his way to his bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face and take care of any other business. He would then make his way to the dining room where breakfast made by pops or one of his aunts was being served. Sometimes his whole family would eat together, making dad have to push some buttons before the table would expand, and other times it was just Peter, dad, and pops. On the rare occasion that neither was home, work taking longer than expected, Peter was never really alone, even if the job required his whole family to leave, as J.A.R.V.I.S and F.R.I.D.A.Y were always there to entertain and keep him safe.

Although he was still young Peter showed that he received his dad’s intelligence, making small things such as clocks or music boxes, the Itsy Bitsy Spider being his favorite music box so far. Sometimes his dad would let him look around the lab that he and his uncle spent their whole day at, leaving Peter awestruck for the rest of the week.

His parents had come back from a major job and they decided it was time for a family vacation, meaning _all_ of his aunts and uncles.

This time it had been Peter’s turn to choose their choice of destination as a projection of the globe popped out in front of him, his slim fingers turning it around until it landed somewhere in Europe.

“ Well Berlin, Germany it is” his parents laughed

Ah, yes this was an average day for Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers.

Spider-Man ran along Iron Man’s team as their big fight broke down. He hoped nobody would get hurt since they were in an airport but Mr. Stark had reassured him that the airport had been fully evacuated before they got there, no one other than those fighting would be inside or in the airport’s perimeters.

Mr. Stark ordered him to stop the two that were in the terminal, Falcon and the Winter Soldier.

Crashing in on them, sending glass all over the place, Spider-Man began shooting his webs in order to stop them from escaping but it seemed like his task would not be as easy as that.

“ You have a metal arm. That is awesome!” he said in awe as he stopped the Winter Soldier from  punching him and pushed him back, only to be tackled by Falcon and thrown across.

Fighting the two soldiers had not been an easy task for the teen as they managed to throw him out the window just as he was going to finish webbing them up.

He could feel the tension in the air as his spider camera landed on his shoulder and Vision drew a line for Captain’s team. Both sides waited for their leader to make a move.

“ What do we do now Captain?” he heard someone say from the other side. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Finally Captain America answered;

“ We fight”

Peter finished his third coloring of his family when JARVIS told them that they would be arriving to the airport in an hour.

“ Alright, JARVIS inform airport personnel to restrict the wing we’ll be arriving in and make sure it's empty by the time we get there, will ya?” Peter heard his dad tell the AI. It paid to have a billionaire dad and Avengers as a family in situations like these.

“ What are you drawing Peter?” he turned around to see his тетка looking at his drawings. The latest one was them fighting what seemed to be a crudely drawn villain with his dads fighting side by side, herself next to Hawkeye and Bucky shooting arrows and bullets, Falcon, War Machine, and Scarlet Witch flying around, and finally Thor and the Hulk beating up henchmen while Quicksilver ran around and Ant-Man ran with his army of ants. Under all of it the words ‘My Family’ were written.

“ Family” he smiled, showing his innocent smile and making her smile as well. The child was one of the only people who were able to break her cold facade and actually express her emotions honestly.

“ It’s lovely little one” he heard his other aunt say, turning around to see her crouch down next to him and ruffle his naturally messy hair.

Peter decided that it was time to pack up his things, carefully putting away his sketchbook, pencils and crayons, and his graham crackers, into his spider shaped bookbag. He was content to looking out the window as he was the city grow bigger and bigger. Though he would not be a Stark if it were not for his curiosity and need to be doing something.

* * *

 

Spider-Man dodged the cars heading his way as Scarlet Witch continued to attack. He was trying to stop Captain America and Winter Soldier from leaving when she began to block their path.

 _‘ What has my life become?’_ he thought as he continued to evade. If he wanted to move forward then he needed to tie her hands up.

“ Hey! Why do they call you Scarlet Witch?” he asked as he jumped from the cars she was levitating. He got a slightly confused look before she continued to attack.

“ Aren’t you a mind reader? I heard you were” he continued to ask. Not noticing the arrow until his Spidey sense went off, he moved out of the way, only to fall off the car that was about 2 stories up. He groaned as he began to get up, hearing her and Hawkeye approach him. By the time he was in his fighting stance his Spidey sense went off once more, Hawkeye came in with a punch that he narrowly missed.

Spider-Man was too preoccupied to notice Scarlet Witch until she finally grabbed a hold of him. He could feel her go through his mind, looking at his memories, before she finally let go.

“ You’re just a child,” she said softly, a slight regretful tone in her voice “ Yet you’ve gone through so much already”

“ Not cool” he said as he shook off the feeling of unease he had after getting his memories looked at, failing to notice the faint warning of his Spidey sense.

“ What are you talking about?” Hawkeye said as he pulled back his bow turned spear

“ How can you continue to move forward with all the tragedy in your life?” she only continued to ask, the battlefield seemingly forgotten.

“... I don’t know”, he answered truthfully,” Not doing anything isn’t going to bring them back, plus they’d tell me to keep moving forward”

“ Keep moving forward… sounds like something Pietro would say” Scarlet Witch hummed as Hawkeye continued to look confused.

“ How old are you, kid?” Hawkeye decided to ask approaching the red and blue clad hero

“ Does it matter?” he found himself asking back “ Hasn’t stopped anyone before” he shrugged

“ It does if you keep putting your life on the line” the archer rebuffed

“ … You’re not in the position to say that, y’know. Besides,” Spider-Man found himself sigh, taking a good look at the battle going all around “ if you have the powers that I do and don’t do anything… and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you”

The two Avengers stared at the hero as he clenched his fist before running away towards where Captain America was. They took their own look around to see friends fighting friends, family against family.

“ What happened?” Wanda couldn’t help but question

“ Some fucked up shit…”

* * *

 

“Aunty” Wanda turned to see Peter tug on her coat, looking up at her with his doe eyes.

“ What is it little one?” she asked as she picked him up and began to play with his brown locks.

“ Aunty play” Peter repeated with more confidence

“ Oh, how about we play I spy?” Wanda suggested. Peter responded with vigorous nodding

“ I spy, purple” Wanda started as Peter looked around, trying to find the purple object. He turned to see his uncles talking about his uncle Thor’s hammer once more, trying to figure out who was worthy, when he saw his uncle Clint’s purple sweater.

“ Uncle Clint?” Peter asks Wanda as she nods

“ Right little one” she laughs before she sees Clint approach them

“ Did I hear my name coming from the squirt?” he said before lifting Peter up in a fit of giggles

“ Purple sweater” he said once he was done giggling

“ We were playing a game” Wanda explained while Peter nodded in agreement

“ I’m hurt Petey, you didn’t invite your favorite uncle to play” Clint said holding a hand to his heart. Peter only responded in giggles, already used to his uncle Clint’s antics. He missed that his uncle Scott wasn’t here to play but he wanted to spend some time bonding with his daughter during his vacation.

“ Uncle silly” Peter finished giggling before continuing as Clint pulled him up from his seat and began lifting him up in the air.

“ There ya go squirt” Clint said as he carried Peter on his hip, still remembering having to do so with his own kids.

“ What are you rascals up to?” they turned to see the Captain himself, Steven Grant Rogers-Stark.

“ Pops!” Peter went to hug his pops, pulling away from Clint, who handed him over to Steve.

“ Hey Pete, having fun?” Steve laughed as Peter nodded

“ Lots of fun!”

* * *

 

 _‘Holy shIT ITS CAPTAIN AMERICA!’_ Peter’s brain screamed as he shot his web and pulled the shield towards himself

“ Hi again” he said as he put _the shield_ on the side

“ I don’t want to fight you, son” the Captain sighed as Peter looked back

“ Well I assumed that teammates wouldn’t want to fight one another in the first place, but here we are” Spider-Man gestured, Ant-Man fighting against Black Panther in the background.

“ Yeah well, things happen. Things you don’t understand” Captain retorted, looking around for someone in particular it seemed.

“ Well care to explain? What don’t I understand” Spider-Man said with a hand on his hip catching Captain America off guard.

_‘ Where did Tony find this kid?’_

“ Well these Accords, the Sokovia Accords, are supposed-”

“ Supposed to keep the Avengers in check and make sure they don’t do anything irresponsible. Yes I learned about that but… there’s more to it, right?” Spider-Man finished for him, inwardly suppressing the desire to apologize for interrupting him

“... Right. Well if we sign then not only will we have to gain permission from a council for them to allow us to do _anything_ but we also have to disclose our identities to the government. We have friends and family we want to protect and doing that will only put them more in danger than they already are.” Steve looked at the kid, he assumed he was on the younger side based on the voice, who looked a bit shocked.

“ Well, you are right. This is stupid” Spider-Man started “ But what’s more stupid is letting it divide the Avengers” the statement causing the Captain to look back surprised

“ You guys should be working together to try and compromise. I understand how important it is to keep your identity a secret, heck, I only have one living relative left and I’ll do my hardest to protect her from any harm” Steve was beginning to think that the masked hero would switch sides before he continued, “ but they’re needed to help protect those who get stuck into these sort of conflicts, the little guy, ya know”

“ … I see why Tony recruited you, son. You have heart and honesty, not many people still have that” the Captain said with an exasperated smile, one he thought wouldn’t belong in what was essentially the battlefield “ You honestly remind me of myself when I was younger, but that doesn’t mean that I’m backing down from this battle”

The Captain went into a sprint, rolled onto the ground and grabbed his shield, his super hearing caught onto Spider-Man’s soft whisper;

“ Didn’t think you would”

* * *

 

Peter was carried by pops to the front of the airplane where his dad was currently piloting the aircraft. In the background he heard his uncle Bucky call him a “punk” as usual.

“ Daddy fly?” Peter said looking over his dad’s shoulder to see all the weird knobs and switches. His dad hit a switch, one that said autopilot, before getting up and facing Peter and his Pops. He saw his dad stretch his neck as his Pops leaned down, both meeting in the middle for a quick kiss. Peter giggled at his parents who in turn attacked his cheeks with kisses.

“ Daddies silly” Peter giggled as they went to sit together on one of the passenger seats, which had been occupied by Peter’s stuffed toys before, with the divider gone between the seats and Peter in the middle instead. For the next ten minutes or so the small family just cuddled and enjoyed each other’s company.

Realizing that they were about to land, Peter began jumping in his seat. He took out his Spider-cam, as dad liked to call it, and took a picture of his big family, all laughing at something Uncle Clint said, and one of just him and his daddies.

Peter couldn’t wait to get to Berlin though for some reason he couldn’t help but feel like something was off. Something was going to happen.

Peter shook his head trying to get the thought out, clutching onto his Captain America and Iron Man tsum-tsums.

It would be fine, he reassured himself. If anything would happen he knew his daddies would protect him.

Just like they always did.

 _“Preparing for landing. Welcome to Berlin”_ they heard JARVIS announce as the airplane descended to the ground.

* * *

 

Spider-Man was glad for his quick reflexes and super strength or else he would have already been knocked out by the star spangled man.

“ Where you from kid?” Captain America panted out as he caught his shield after having thrown it at him

“ Queens” Spider-Man ran toward him before sliding down and knocking the Captain off of his feet. He got up smirking, running toward the other hero before answering:

“ Brooklyn”

“ Huh” he could hear Spider-Man laugh softly before freezing and looking around “ Something is gonna happen” he could barely hear the other’s whisper. He saw the kid put a hand to where his ear would be before he started talking

* * *

 

Peter got off of the plane with an umph on every step. He was still feeling a bit uneasy as he did but figured that whatever that feeling was, was for nothing. He took his Spidey cam once more and was recording as his family got off of the airplane.

“ Something bad happen” he said tensing up after his Spidey senses became much more intense and running to tell his parents

“ Go! Go!” he tugged as everyone looked confused

“ Do you have to go to the bathroom, sport?” Steve asked only for Peter to furiously shake his head

“ Leave!” he said before running away

“Peter come back!” Tony yelled before being interrupted by Jarvis

* * *

 

“ Mr. Stark! Something’s gonna happen we have to- whoa!” the Captain had taken the opportunity to sprint toward the kid, who jumped out of the way.

“ Hey!” Spider-Man said before webbing up the Captain's hand, pulling them as he tried to contact Tony again. Steve stopped resisting for a second, throwing the kid off guard before pulling him instead and throwing him across the airport and toward an airplane.

As he did his senses started going on overdrive, causing his head to ache. Time seemed to slow down as he could hear both Vision and Friday say the same thing;

“ There seems to be an irregularity in the space-time continuum, dangerous energy levels emitting from 100 feet due East. I suggest moving away”

* * *

 

Steve felt his blood grow cold, realizing something both he and Tony had at the same time,

“ That’s where the kid’s fighting” “ That’s where Peter was running”

And then there was a bright blue light followed by an explosion.

* * *

 

The Avengers got off of the ground groaning and wondering what had happened while Tony started to call the masked vigilante.

“ Kid! Underoos! Can you hear me?”

But there was no response.

“ Friday turn on GPS locator on Spider-Man’s suit” he said feeling himself on the brink of a panic attack

 _‘ Locator unavailable’_ Friday said, if he was not on the verge of an attack he would have noticed the small trace of worry in her voice.

Steve got up with a shocked look on his face before running to where the explosion had taken place, only to find a mountain of rubble consisting of both the airport and airplane parts.

“ Spider-Man! Can you hear me?”

But no sound came.

But Spider-Man had to be alright. They all saw what he was capable of and he proved himself to be as strong as they were. Even so Steve couldn’t stop the dread and fear from slowly consuming him.

“ You!” he heard Iron Man’s thrusters coming in but made no move, allowing Tony to push and drag him to the ground.

“ You _killed_ him” he could hear Tony’s voice break as he gripped tighter onto his suit though Steve made no effort to stop him.

Because he knew Tony was right. He knew he killed the kid. He was the one who threw the kid towards the explosion . He didn’t bother to block Iron Man’s punch to the face nor did he move away.

Even if he was fighting the kid he had a feeling that the kid had looked up to him.

To _them_.

And they got him _killed_.

Maybe the Accords were needed. To stop them from doing crap like this all the time ( but it might just be the disgust he had with himself that was telling him this)

“ Stop!” both were separated by Wanda, who used her powers to pull them apart. It was then that he noticed that even though everyone had gotten up none made a move to continue fighting, instead getting closer to the rubble. As if to look at the destruction they caused.

That’s when Steve heard it.

_A child’s cry._

Coming from beneath the mountain.

* * *

 

“ Peter!” both Tony and Steve screamed as scrambled to get up from the explosion. They ran towards where Peter had gone only to see a mountain worth of destroyed airplanes and the airport.

If Tony weren’t in the brink of an attack, heart/ panic/ anxiety it didn’t matter at this point, he would have commended himself on his good idea of evacuating that sector of the airport.

“ Peter! Can you hear us?” he heard the other Avengers yell out, all trying to see if Peter was alright. If he was even alive.

 _‘ NONONONONONONONONO’_ he brilliantly thought. Not wanting this to be real. Not wanting his son stuck under all of the debris. Not wanting to find his son’s lifeless body beneath all of that. Not wanting to lose his family after finally gaining one he never had.  Not wanting to bury his son six feet under while he only looked like he was asleep.

Tony didn’t want that and he knew none of them wanted that either.

His shock was interrupted as he heard the Avengers move the rubble, trying to get Peter out of there.

Now was not the time for sorrow. There was still hope after all.

Silently Tony called for his armor and began to scan the mountain for heat signals when he heard Steve say

“ There’s someone groaning, but…”

‘ _Scan picked up heat signal but it appears too big to be that of a child’s, sir’_ he heard J.A.R.V.I.S inform him. Tony didn’t care and began to pick up the pieces of stone and metal from near the center of the mountain, where the signal had been detected.

The other Avengers seemed to have picked up on what he was doing and began to pick up the rubble. All that could be heard was the heavy and rapid breathing of the Avengers, none of them wasting any time on catching their breaths, and the loud and obnoxious sound of concrete and steel being thrown onto the ground and into each other. With all their effort they were at it for less than five minutes when they finally found something.

That something was not his son, however.

* * *

 

“ F.R.I.D.A.Y scan for heat signals” Steve heard Tony ask. He was so out of it, not even thinking of running away with Bucky or Sam, not that they had made a move to either.

“ _Signal detected though it appears rather small for a teenager_ ” they heard the AI say. Wordlessly Iron Man began to lift up trash from the center of the mountain and the others followed in suit.

The crying got louder as they uncovered more of the mountain, Wanda lifting the final piece to find something unexpected.

A child.

But no trace of Spider-Man.

The child finally stopped crying when Steve stood beside Tony, keeping his voice low and soothing

“ Hey there,sport. Do you know where you are? Or where your parents are?” he kneeled as the child looked up, deep brown eyes ,which seemed familiar, looking at him filled with unshed tears before they widened.

 _‘ Probably because I’m Captain America_ ’ he thought but he was genuinely surprised, along with the rest of the group by the kid’s next words

“ Pops!” the kid proceeded to hug him while the rest of the group was surprised, especially Bucky and Tony (given their sudden turn when the kid exclaimed the word)

“ Sorry kid but I’m pretty sure stars and stripes-” Tony had begun before being interrupted by the kid

“ Daddy!” the kid yelled out, hugging Tony as well without letting go of Steve.

Needless to say the Avengers were not expecting this.

* * *

 

The thing- person- groaned as he (given the deep voice) got up. Steve will admit that the lens, which were changing sizes, were creeping him out.

“ What happened?” the person groaned before looking around, his lenses increasing in size in surprise he assumed,and crawled back.

“ Wha- Mr. Stark?” the person looked around and spotted his husband, still in his suit of armor.

“ Who are you?” he heard Tony say. Steve was surprised that there weren’t any more explicit words said with that

“ It’s me, Spider-Man, sir. What happened? What was that blue light? Weren’t we fighting Captain America’s team just a second ago?” the person kept rambling, not making any sense to Steve or to anyone he supposed.

“ Look kid I have no idea who the hell you are but I want to know one thing; where is my kid?” Tony threatened the guy who only seemed more confused, though he was wearing a mask so it was hard to tell.

“ What kid?” the guy answered even more confused

“ Peter” Steve added, keeping his voice steady. He noticed the guy stiffen at the name

“... Since when did Tony Stark have a kid?” he heard the guy ask himself which seemed odd to Steve. He and Tony had not kept Peter a secret from the media but that didn’t mean that they exposed him to the public. Well they had tried to keep him secret but alas not everything goes as planned.

“ Answer us smart guy” Steve saw Natasha get closer and aim her gun at the guy “ Where is Peter?”

“ L-look I honestly don’t know where the Peter you guys are referring to is!” the guy lifted his hands

“ Then why were you so surprised?” Wanda said, standing next to Steve

“ Because- because… my name is Peter” the kid responded timidly. Well Steve had not expected that.

“ Take off the mask”

Steve turned to see his husband still in the mask and with a threatening tone still in his voice

“ What?! I- I can’t do that” the kid tried protesting frantically, he could practically hear the sped up heartbeat, but Steve knew that if he looked around he’d see the untrusting looks in his teammates faces

“ You can and you will” Natasha said again, taking the safety off of her guns. The kid shivered before sighing, his figure slumping in the process.

He slowly took a hand to the back of his neck where he took off the mask, before opening his eyes to look at Steve and Tony, showing some familiar deep brown eyes.

* * *

 

“ Uh, I _know_ that I don’t have any kids” Tony said, trying to move away but wasn’t able to. It seemed Steve was also trying to move away only to not be able to either. Tony tried once more until he heard his suit beginning to dent. Something everyone grew wary of.

“ Hello there little guy” Natasha bent down to the boy’s face, dirty and with obvious trails of tears

“ тетка?” the kid looked at her curiously while Natasha’s eye widened slightly

“ What’s your name, sweety?” Natasha asked, surprising the others with her show of compassion and emotion. She’d punch them later.

“ Peter, Peter Stark-Rogers” the child said confused, as though she should know his name

“ Stark?”

“ Rogers?”

“ Stark-Rogers?”

The whole group looked confused, even T’Challa (who admittedly felt out of place) . Meanwhile the two men held hostage by the child looked as stiff as bricks.

* * *

 

“ Peter?” Steve said surprised. This stranger wearing the suit looked like his son who was only two years old, almost three.

“ Y-yes ?” he responded shyly, looking rather nervous and confused.

Steve couldn't’ help but notice the eerie similarities the teenager in front of them had with his son. The same chocolate doe eyes full of curiosity, mischief, and innocence. Same shade of brown hair that he shared with Tony. Same pale skin that he shared with himself. His lanky figure reminded Steve of himself when he was a teenager. There were too many similarities for it to just be a coincidence. Even his outfit’s colors and arachnide preference was shared with his little boy.

It wasn’t possible was it?

“ What’s your full name kid?” Steve heard Natasha ask, beginning to lower her gun. It seemed like the other Avengers had taken notice of these similarities as well, looking less untrusting and more unsure. The kid looked around, seemingly surprised at their change of mood before taking a deep breath.

“ Peter Benjamin Parker”


	2. The Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Peter's struggle to prove what they say is truth, but the biggest issue is yet to come though unexpected allies will make an appearance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been months, I kept trying to reorganize the plot and where to go. Infinity war is not gonna happen. Not on my watch.

“Didn’t see that coming” Pietro broke their silence as the others stared at the young adult who seemed to be their little Peter but there was something that they couldn’t help but wonder.

“ Peter Benjamin... Parker?” Bruce asked out loud

“...yes?” the teen looked back at him unsure

“Who are your parents kid?” Clint asked as Steve flinched though it was unnoticed by the boy in question

“ Well um… m-my parents were Mary Fitzpatrick and Richard Parker” Peter responded nervously though it seemed like Natasha had paid extra attention to his wording

“ Were?” she repeated with a raised brow

“ Oh… Uh my parents died… over ten years ago so” Peter clarified solemnly

Tony couldn’t help but notice how sad the kid looked and how much he wanted to console him 

and tell him that everything was fine, that he wasn’t alone; though he reasoned that it was because of how much he looked like his son. It was then that the Avengers huddled closer, 

keeping an eye on this Peter, while talking about what to do with him.

“ So what do we do with him?” Clint asked

“ How do we know that he’s even telling the truth?” Pietro asked in his accented English

“ Wanda could always check if anything but I think he’s telling the truth”  Steve said in his Captain voice. Half the group seemed to agree though the other half was still unsure.

“ Why can’t Tony just scan him with his suit and see if he matches with Petey?” Wanda asked as the others were silent for a few moments before staring back at Tony.

“J.A.R.V.I.S?”

_ Already on it, sir ‘ _ J.A.R.V.I.S responded

Bucky caught Peter repeatedly glance at him him and Pietro, as though they were something he did not expect.

“What gives kid?” the super soldier finally huffed making the kid jump

“N-nothing” he responded quickly and nervously, a trait their Peter shared.

“ I know that ‘ _ nothing’, _ what are you thinking?” Tony finally spoke up since learning who this kid was.

“ Well… I realize that I’m probably in some parallel universe, alternate dimension or like in some sort of coma. Y’know given that this is vaguely similar to what was happening when I was helping the fight but there are also things that don’t make sense here like-” Peter word-vomited until Bucky raised his metal hand.

“ Like what?” the ex-assassin asked

“ For starters,” Peter began “ Three of you shouldn't be here and the Vision is nowhere to be seen”

“ The Vision?” 

“ Which three?” Both question came by multiple people

“ Vision was created by Mr.Stark and Dr.Banner along with help from Thor in order to defeat Ultron; at least that’s what I read” Peter seemed to relax if only a little “ Thor and Hulk haven’t been seen since the Ultron/ Sokovia incident a few years ago and…”

The Maximoff twins had been quiet when he talked about Sokovia and Ultron. No one knew where Ultron came from, many suspected Hydra played a hand in its creation. It had managed to capture many Sakovian children and teenagers, even taking some mutants like themselves, forcing them to do his bidding and help create his army. In the end they managed to defeat him with their efforts combined though much of Sokovia was destroyed, displacing many families.

“ Who else shouldn’t be here?” Pietro couldn’t help but ask

“ … You. The Avengers made an announcement after the destruction of Sokovia stating that Quicksilver fought valiantly to save Sokovia… and sacrificed himself to save Hawkeye and a child”

“... I really didn’t see that coming” 

 

* * *

  
  


If you had told Tony that their confrontation at the airport would have ended off with him being stuck to Steve by means of a child who appeared to have super strength he would have asked what you were on and if he could get in on it. Sadly this was not the case. The Avengers- both wanted and unwanted- grouped together wondering what the fuck had just happened.

“ Who are your parents kid?”  Clint asked as the child scrunched up his face

“ Steve Rogers and Tony Stark” Peter responded as though it were the most obvious thing, squeezing the men harder for emphasis, resulting in more creeks from Tony’s suit. As he said it the group couldn’t help but see all the similarities he had with both heroes; Steve’s pale complexion, Tony’s naturally messy brown locks, Steve’s rosy cheeks, Tony’s nose, Steve’s pink lips, Tony’s dark eyes and it seemed like he had both of their stubbornness.

“ I’m pretty sure science hasn’t advanced that far” Ant-Man murmured from further behind the group next to T’Challa, both feeling a bit awkward in this situation. However. the kid did seem like he could biologically be Steve and Tony’s kid

“F.R.I.D.A.Y can you scan to see if the kid matches the D.N.A matches with my own and spangles?” Tony asked as he held his available hand in front of the child.

‘On it, boss’ F.R.I.D.A.Y responded

“ So what are we gonna do about the kid?” Clint asked as they all stood not knowing what to do. 

“ We can’t just leave him here, not that he seems like he’s letting go anytime soon”  Steve said trying to regain ground. He might be a super soldier but it didn’t mean that the kid’s grip didn’t hurt after a while.

“... he looks like him” Tony muttered although Steve’s super hearing caught it

“Looks like who?” he demanded in his Captain voice

“ Like Spider-Man” Tony responded with a bit of a bite, they were technically in the middle of a big fight right now

“ You think this is that weird spider freak” Sam said quickly looking at Natasha “no offence”

“Well considering that he has the same color scheme and a spider bag strapped to his back I don’t think it's such a rash idea” Natasha instead responded

“ So what now he’s deaged or something?” Rhodey asked, taking the liberty to scan for any injuries on the kid, only finding a few scratches and one or two bruises

“No… this may be an alternate version of him” Vision said getting closer to the boy

“ J.A.R.V.I.S ?” the child looked at the android curiously. Tony stiffened, reminded once more of his lost companion.

“ There’s no way Spider kid knew how he sounded like” Clint added

“ Hello, young Peter. My name is Vision; may I ask you a few questions?” Vision knelt gently next to the kid who looked back sheepishly at the two superheroes.

“ Go on kid” Tony reassured, a fatherly instinct coming over him.

“ Okay” the child nodded

“ What was the last thing you remembered before the bright light?” the android got right into business

“ Vacation with family. Spidey senses go crazy” the child tried explaining

“ Spidey senses?” Steve asked curiously

“ Daddy calls em that. Danger sense” Peter tried elaborating

“ Spidey cam!” Peter suddenly remembered. As he uttered the words as small spider shaped drone came on his head.

“ May I?” Vision asked while Peter nodded once more

The android touched a few buttons before using his mind stone to help project the images.

 

 

* * *

  
  


“ So you’re saying that you’re from a universe where the Avengers are in the middle of this huge fight and are about to confront each other in the middle of a German airport?” Clint asked

“ Pretty much” Peter shrugged nervously

“ Divided between Cap, Bucky, Wanda, Sam, Clint and Scott” Tony continued on

“ And Tony, Natasha, Rhodey, Vision, T’Challa and yourself?” Steve ended the question

“ Wait prince T’Challa of Wakanda is Black Panther?” Peter said surprised before nodding once more

“ Why should we believe you kid?” Bucky interrupted, he couldn’t imagine Steve and Tony getting into such a big fight.

“ My Spidey drone!” the kid suddenly exclaimed, going back into the rubble to pull out a small spider shaped drone.

“ Hopefully it still works” the kid muttered

“ Doesn’t that look like Petey’s camera?” Tony chimed in to his husband

“It does” Steve said tensely

“Here we go” Peter said as he connected the drone to his web shooters , now with a projection thanks to Mr. Stark.

The video started as they heard a very familiar voice say

“ _ Underoos”, Spider-Man then did a flip and webbed Captain America’s shield. The drone continued to have an aerial view and showed as Ant-Man grew in size, kicking Spider-Man in the process, before giving back the shield to the Captain. _

_ Suddenly Iron Man began to fly away, War Machine heading off to another direction before getting hit by the shield. Black Panther began to run towards the airport before being intercepted by the Captain, Spider-Man swinging towards the terminal instead. Ant-Man and Black Widow seemed to be talking before he got kicked in the shin, turning small and gaining the upper hand in the process. _

_ The drone got closer to the terminal’s windows, zooming in on Spider-Man as he broke threw the glass, kicking Falcon away. Bucky taking the opportunity to punch the young vigilante, seeming surprised as he caught it. It seemed like he was saying something though they could not hear what before he was tackled by Falcon. _

_ The drone seemed to have flown away as War Machine was now seen aiding Black Panther against the Captain. The droned flew past them, remaining in a still floating mode as Iron Man, Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye came into view. _

_ “ I think you hurt Vision’s feelings” Iron Man’s slightly distorted voice was heard _

_ “ You locked me in my room!” the Witch’s voice roared _

_ “ Okay first, that’s an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you” he said before turning to face Hawkeye “ Hey Clint” _

_ “ Hey man” the archer had said casually _

_ “ Retirement not suiting ya? Got tired of shooting golf?” _

_ “ Well I played 18 and shot 18; just can’t seem to miss” suddenly he released a swarm of arrows though Iron Man’s repulsors hit all of them _

_ “ Well there’s a first time for everything” _

_ “ Made you look” suddenly Iron Man was bombarded by a whole parking lot’s worth of cars ultimately getting hidden under a mountain’s worth. _

 

“ That’s enough Man of Spiders, we believe you” Thor suddenly spoke up, Peter pausing on the video ( he hadn’t even seen what was happening to the others, focused on not getting punched and detaining the Rogues). Everyone seemed uncomfortable; the Avengers- Earth’s Mightiest Heroes- turning against each other. Some weren’t even pulling their punches despite the fact that they were supposed to be teammates, friends, family.

_ ‘ Sir, I do believe he is telling the truth; his D.N.A matches that of young sir but does not seem as though he contains your own or the captain’s’  _ J.A.R.V.I.S informed them

“ So you mean to tell us that our child is now in the middle of that!”

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ “ Papa!” Peter giggled as Steve carried him around like an airplane the camera work was shaky as Peter was holding it. _

_ “ Let me have a go with young Stark-Rogers” Thor came into the picture _

_ “ Uh.... Well the last time we let you do that you actually flew around using your hammer ” Steve seemed to have tried to reason but upon seeing Thor’s hurt face he sighed, handing over his son “ Just don’t actually fly this time, remember he’s still a baby” _

_ “ Not baby!” Peter complained _

_ “ Yeah Stevie- he’s a toddler” Bucky mocked his friend’s child while Steve handed him over to the God. Peter giggled as Thor’s beard tickled him _

_ “Let us go young warrior and see what Banner is doing “ Thor said as he sat Peter up on his shoulders, the camera now showing a higher angle. The two continued to walk until they saw Bruce standing behind the couch, watching Clint, Wanda, and Tony play Mario Kart. _

_ “You son of a bitch!” Tony yelled out as Clint threw a green shell and narrowly missed it _

_ “You missed” Bruce mused before seeing Clint smirk _

_ “Made him look” Clint said smugly , that’s when Wanda used her blue shell, effectively knocking Tony out of the road and dropping from 1st to 5th. _

_ “You traitors” Tony yelped  _

_ “It’s called strategy “ Clint and Wanda fist bumped. Suddenly another blue shell appeared, effectively knocking out Clint and Wanda. _

_ “ What!?” Clint yelled out indignantly as Tony jumped to third while a rainbow colored figure passed all their avatars. _

_ “ Bet your asses didn’t see that one” Pietro laughed as he passed the finish line. Peter began to clap, or at least attempted while holding a camera. The adults all turned around and faced the camera, waving when they saw the blinking record button.  _

_ “ How’s the weather up there Petey?” Clint joked with the toddler _

_ “ Good” Peter asked unsure; why would there be a change in weather when they're inside? _

_ “ Auntie Tasha” Peter suddenly spoke as they all looked at the entrance to see Natasha alongside a younger Prince T’Challa- perhaps in his late teens, early twenties- along with a younger girl maybe two or three years older than Peter. _

_ “ Your Highness, didn’t know you and the princess were stopping by” Tony suddenly, snapping out of his sudden surprise. _

_ “ I do apologize, but Shuri said she had personally invite Peter to-” the prince was interrupted by the younger girl _

_ “ Brother! I get to tell him” Shuri huffed, her buns bouncing along with her. _

_ “ Be my guest” T’Challa and the others chuckled _

_ “ Where is he?” she wondered, not seeing Peter anywhere near the ground _

_ “ Up here” she turned up and faced the camera _

_ “ What are you doing up there?” the girl asked, her head tilted all the way _

_ “ Nothin’. Want to join?” _

_ “ Sure” Shuri responded as the frame showed the floor getting closer before rising up once more. _

_ “ So anyways do you want to come to my birthday party?” Shuri asked somewhat hesitant once she was firmly on Thor’s arm. _

_ “ Sure! Can I daddies?” Peter asked as he pointed at Steve and Tony _

_ “ Of course Petey” _

 

The video was interrupted as F.R.I.D.A.Y made an announcement,

‘ _ Boss, the child’s DNA matches that of yours and Spangles, with a 99.989% match each. I also took the liberty of scanning to check if it matched with Spider-Man’ _

“ And? What’s the verdict Fri?” Tony said nervously

_ ‘ His biology matches 100% with Spider-Man, they are essentially the same person’ _

“ So I guess the kid isn’t lying” was the only thing Clint could say

“ That was Pietro” Wanda murmured with watery eyes

“ Shuri is there too…” the prince analyzed

The tense environment was suddenly lost as T’Challa’s wrist began to glow, a bracelet of sorts. The man seemed at a loss of words as he debated whether to further out his country’s technology or let them continue to stare.

“Kimoyo beads” Peter said excitedly though his grip remained on the two men “ It’s Shuri!”

“What the he-“ Clint started though Steve’s eyes of disappointment interrupted “-ck are kimoyo beads?”

T’Challa wondered just how open Wakanda was in the child’s universe , his thoughts were cut though as the  beads lit up and a projection of Shuri appeared; his sister was not looking like her usual carefree and put together self, instead he could see the bags under her eyes ( the redness could have either been from lack of sleep or crying though it could have been either), her dark clothes were loose and comfortable, her hair just messily tied up.

“Shuri-“

“ _ Brother! What have you been doing? Why haven’t you picked up any of our calls or the Dora’s?”  _ everyone could hear how worried she was almost forgetting the fact that her image came from a simple looking bracelet and in color.

“ _ Do you have any idea how worried we are after what happened to- _ “ her voice cracked and it seemed like she was about to start crying once more.

“ _ You engaged with not only the killer of our father but with Captain America and the FBI, your suit got confiscated by the United Nations, next we see the man who killed baba running loose once more and your suit is being used and now my readings tell me that you were located far too close to an anomaly in the space time continuum ; are you trying to get yourself killed!” _

“ I - Shuri …” T’Challa said sadly not having realized how worried his little sister had been, having been so caught in mourning and avenging his father.

“Don’t cry Shuri !” Peter exclaimed, he could tell it was his friend but she looked much older than before.

“ _ Brother who are you with? _ ” Shuri asked calmly , having gotten her emotions out.

“Hello princess “ the Avengers waved at her

_ “Oh Bast _ ”

* * *

  
  


“ If it helps I’m sure your son is alright “ Peter tried easing the worry radiating off of the leaders of the Avengers “Even if they’re fighting I’m sure they won’t let anything harm your son”

“Oh they better not or-!” Tony started but was stopped by Steve, who shook his head.

“Look we need to find a way to get him home and bring back our baby” Steve said, rubbing his thumb over Tony’s wedding band, having retracted his armor.

“I-I’m sorry “Peter began to stuttered, he felt guilty for some reason; that perhaps he had something to do with the big explosion. Somehow he separated two parents from their child (though he was still confused since it seemed like his counterpart was biologically both their son)

“Alright team” the two leaders turned to the rest of the Avengers “Any ideas?”

“ Perhaps I may be of some assistance” the group turned around to see a man Peter had never seen with salt and pepper hair coming through a portal. He wore strange blue robes with a red cape that was going the opposite way of the wind, as though it had a mind of its own. The thing that stood out the most in Peter’s opinion was the golden eye looking necklace that he wore.

“ Doctor Strange?”

 

* * *

  
  


“ Brother, why didn’t you tell me we had an audience!” the princess seemed very much annoyed

“ Well it might be bec-” T’Challa’s argument was interrupted by Shuri once more

“ The explosion and data has alerted the authorities, well the government, of your parking lot fight. I suggest you leave before getting my suit confiscated,  _ again _ ” Shuri rolled her eyes as she tried distracting the oncoming forces by rerouting them for a few minutes.

“ What do we do about the kid?” Steve asked, he and his team were the ones who would be arrested, but he couldn’t exactly make a run for it without either dragging Peter or taking Tony with him; both of which’s images would not be at his favor.

“ We can’t exactly leave him” Sam chimed in

“ The government might experiment on him if they find out that he came out of the explosion” Tony confessed, he would  rather not think about that.

T’Challa seemed in deep thought, he had an idea, however idiotic his sister thought it was it would be best for everyone.

“ How would you like to come on a trip with me?” he turned to face the group who in turn questioned him

“ Brother you better no-!” Shuri tried to warn him but he hung up

“ Stark, can you show blank feed on the cameras surrounding the airport?” he faced Tony who nodded and asked his AI to do so.

“ We’ve got five minutes for our great escape, where to your highness?”

“ Wakanda!” Peter cheered happily


	3. An Update, My Apologies

Hey everyone its me, the author.

 

Sorry for not updating the fic in like a year? I dont even know at this point.

First of all have any of you guys seen Endgame???  
Holy Shit that was an experience.  
  
Anyway I just wanted to say that the story isn't done, I've been busy and writer's block is real bro.

I am happy to say that I'm working on the next chapter and have a pretty good idea of where the story will be going. At most I think the story will be ten chapters overall but yeah. I'll delete this post once its up!

 

Sorry for the long wait


End file.
